Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 1 = 4x + 4$
Answer: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(9x + 1) - 4x = (4x + 4) - 4x$ $5x + 1 = 4$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5x + 1) - 1 = 4 - 1$ $5x = 3$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{3}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$